


Awkwardness With Jean

by Everything_Everything



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Erwin Is A Horny Bastard, Jean Has Very Bad Timing, Jean Is Paranoid, M/M, Other Snk Characters - Freeform, Sexual Tension, hints of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything
Summary: When Jean hears suspicious sounds coming from the commander’s office, he can’t help but to find out more.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a funny idea I came up with. It won't have many parts, but putting it as a one-shot wouldn't fulfill all that I want to include, so here's part 1.

The plan was set in stone as of that night. The survey corps would back Annie into a corner and force her to confess whether or not she is the Female Titan. Jean was moping around and grumbling about dressing up as ‘that suicidal maniac.’ He also couldn’t sleep much after finding out Annie had Marco’s gear. Was she there when it happened, or did she just steal them from him after the fact? Jean was deep in his thoughts before he realized that he’d wandered into the high official’s corridor.

All of the offices were empty at the late hour - all except a door on the left, some ways up. Jean could see light seeping out from beneath the door. After walking a few paces, the boy realized it was the commander’s office. The hallway was pretty dark, so he used the wall to guide him forward, careful not to make too much noise. As he neared the doorway, a thump was heard on the other side. A soft mumble of a baritone voice that couldn’t be mistaken as anyone but the commander’s vibrated through the air. What made Jean pause was the answering moan in return.

Jean had his fair share of “playful touches” back in his trainee days, so he wasn’t foreign to the sounds of arousal one made during foreplay. It was almost unthinkable to imagine the commander doing that with anyone, though. For some strange reason, Jean felt he had to see which lady caught the commander’s affections. As he stood at the door, moist smacking noises pierced his ears as they began kissing, he assumed. Biting his lip and gathering his courage, Jean backed up carefully and then charged forward with confident steps. Pausing before the commander’s door, Jean raised his fist and gave two solid knocks.

It took a moment for the commander to respond. “Who is it?”

The boy gulped and replied, “Jean Kirschtein, sir.”

“Come in.”

Jean hesitated a bit after realizing, he didn’t have a reason for being there. He guessed he could ask for clarity on tomorrow’s plan, but his job doesn’t require much aside from sitting in a carriage. Shrugging off his dilemma, he decided to enter the room. How arrogant is this guy, Jean thought as he tried the door knob. This guy leaves the door unlocked while he gets it on? Oh the joys of being a commander.  
In the dimly lit room, Jean only sees the commander sitting behind his desk, and corporal Levi lounging on the couch. His eyes widened at seeing the corporal’s face and he glanced back to the commander, who was reading something intently on his desk. He quickly examined the commander’s features and noticed nothing out of place, then shifted his eyes to scope out the corporal, however sharp eyes were staring at him boredly from beneath a half-lidded gaze. Jean tried to check him out subtly anyway, but must have failed because the captain raised his brow in question. The man was sitting with one foot on the floor and his injured foot propped up by a pillow from the couch. His shirt was a little wrinkled and his lips a bit plump, but otherwise there wasn’t much to look at, especially with his back to Jean.

Gathering his wits about him, Jean snapped his heels together and saluted his superiors. “Commander Smith! Corporal Levi, sir!”

He silently congratulated himself for not stuttering.

“Yes, did you need me for something?” The commander asked, finally looking up from the book. A questioning stare was directed toward Jean.

“Well, not necessarily; I was just wandering the halls until I saw that your office still had light.” A thought appeared in Jean’s head, and he deflated in misery. “Actually, I was thinking about what Armin said earlier...”

Commander Smith’s thick brows knit at the sudden melancholic atmosphere that surrounded the boy before him.

“Why would Annie have Marco’s gear? Did she…” Jean’s throat seemed to close up around the words attempting to leave his mouth.

Levi understood where the thought was going and propped an elbow on the couch’s armrest. “Stop torturing yourself with made up stories. Your friend died in battle like a true soldier. Nothing else to deliberate on other than the fact that you now carry his legacy. Got it?”

In no way, shape, or form did Jean expect such encouraging words to come from the mouth of the corporal, but, from the way pride seemed to swell up in his heart, he needed those words. The boy smiled stood at full attention.

“Thank you, corporal. Then, I’m sorry for the interruption, commander. I’ll take my leave now.”

Jean about-faced abruptly and scurried from the commander’s office without looking back. Sorry for the interruption, Jean screamed in his mind. Interrupting what, Jean?! They were just sitting there doing nothing! Way to be inconspicuous. But, the commander and the corporal? I didn’t even know they were gay? How do two guys even...The boy beat himself up over the blunder all night long and went to sleep worried about facing his superiors the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I definitely can’t remember if Jean was in that meeting with the others, when they were strategizing and speculating over Annie’s involvement. But I definitely took a lot of creative freedom and threw him in there, so there you go! Lol


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after reviewing certain parts of the manga, that I did not actually start reading the manga until that long hiatus between season 1 and season 2 of the anime. Because I had already seen the anime, I didn’t read that part of the manga and am just now realizing that Levi rescuing Eren from fusing with Annie was not exactly how it happened in the manga. So try to keep in mind that I will be mixing a lot of manga and anime references, that probably won’t make sense if you’re more familiar with one over the other.

“How the hell have Titans been within the walls all this time and no one but those conniving-assed shits knew about it?” Levi angrily grumbled, allowing one of his subordinates to tighten the dressing on his ankle.

“It smells of suspicion and is extremely frustrating. Titans are unpredictable as it is, now that we’ve uncovered a dormant one, who knows what could happen.” Hange pushed her goggles atop her head frustratedly. “Minister Nick wouldn’t give up not one clue, even when I’d threatened his life...We need that information.”

“Bastards.” Levi bent in half to slip on his shoe, nodding his appreciation to his aid. The corporal stood up and swung his suit jacket around his shoulders. “Come find me should someone find a way to get the girl out of that crystal; I’ve got a few choice words for her.”

The section commander raised her brows knowingly. “And where will you be?”

“I’m going to speak with the commander, before the meeting.” Levi replied without any hint of the annoyance he felt.

He knew she and Zacharias were suspicious of his and the commander’s relationship, but hell if he would give them anymore to gossip about amongst each other. Erwin was a teasing bastard and fairly close with those two. If Levi gave him permission to make their coupling known, he’d soon regret it. He could imagine the things they’d ask him:

“Do you think the consistent sexual activity gives you an edge when out or expeditions,” He could hear Hange inquiring of him. “Or does it worsen your performance?”

“Is Erwin’s smell more pungent down there or is it a different scent altogether?”

Levi grimaced at his own imagination. Okay, Mike wasn’t that weird, but he’s sure they’d ask some ridiculous crap just out of curiosity. Not to mention Hange’s total disregard for what it means to be subtle. Levi wanted to groan in frustration, but held it in as he walked past some comrades in the corridor.

He made his way up the stairs to the commander’s room just to check up on the man surely stressing himself out with different theories and questions. Adding another piece to the puzzle only meant more strategizing and analyzing for the commander to do. It amazed Levi to no end how the commander was able to predict various outcomes and prepare for them almost simultaneously, however it came with a cost. The commander carried every burden on his shoulders and counted himself responsible for various occurrences because he believed that he could have prevented certain outcomes with the knowledge he had.

He knew just as well as Levi that you cannot utilize 100% of the knowledge you’ve gathered; some details were going to seem more pertinent than others. However it would be useless to tell him so, Levi thought. As rational as the man was, he was even more of an enigma because of the irrational amount of guilt his conscious harbored. Some things that were clearly out of his control seemingly become his burden to carry. It never ceased to confound Levi.

Because of his hasty actions in Trost, Levi had to use a crutch to get around, as his ankle became inflamed. It was still screaming at him for pulling a stunt like that. But he couldn’t help it! Everyone was just standing around, watching the two melt away. If it hadn’t been such an anticlimactic end, Levi would have given all of them a piece of his mind. However, he did understand how to use tact and kept his comments to himself.

Erwin’s quarter was a lot more quaint and stylish than the other officer’s rooms. It made sense, as he was the commander - just below the rank of Chief Zackley, himself. This also meant that he had his own private washroom, of which Levi was most grateful. With his injury, he just felt like soaking in a tub and not having to worry about jostling it in the communal showers.

The stoic, blonde leader, whom everyone admired, was looming over the desk on the far wall of his room. Maps and open books were littered across the desks’ surface, as the commander debriefed himself on the details of the debate fast approaching. He had already dispatched a few squads to standby near Wall Rose, putting the first part of his plan into action. He now had to focus on convincing the military police that his plan would greatly advance humanity’s edge over the titans. If Arlert’s hypothesis was correct, then the remaining accomplices of Leonhart had to be within what was left of the 104th trainees - particularly those in the survey corps.

Three impatient knocks at his door broke Erwin out of his reverie and brought his attention back to the present. He sighed at his partner’s timing and went to open the door despite his reluctance. The door opened to a less-than-appealing expression donning his guest’s face. Levi brushed past him and cast not a glance to the mess of paperwork strewn about the opposite side of the room, lest he lose his chance for rest and spend the evening cleaning.

“I figured you’d be here working,” Came the slightly judgmental droll of the shorter man.

“What did you expect me to be doing - taking a nap?” Erwin shut the door tightly behind the other and went back to his task before the interruption.

“Not at all. I just wanted to point out how predictable you can be.”

The commander scrunched his face up in an expression no one would believe the stoic man to ever allow to cross his features. “I beg to differ. And I’m to assume you believe my strategies transparent, as well?”

Hanging his suit jacket on the rack nailed into the wall, Levi peered at the other knowingly. “I’m going to take a bath. Come get me when you’re about to leave for the meeting.”

Just before the other shut the door, Erwin chanced a look toward the bathroom where he was met with a challenging leer. He reverted his eyes back to his plans and stared at them blankly. He didn’t realize how screwed he was, until it dawned on him that he’d been reading the same line over and over again for the past minute and a half. Cursing Levi in his head, he drew back from the desk and began removing his clothes.

With the temperature being just below boiling, the crippled corporal stopped up the tub with the plug, so it could be filled. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and leant the crutch against the tub, so he could remove his pants. As soon as he’d unbuckled his belt, the door to the bathroom opened, allowing a chilling breeze to rush in.

Erwin inspected the sight before him and tsked thoughtfully. “You’ve lost weight haven’t you?”

Levi loosened his hold on his belt and watched as his pants sagged low on his hips. “I guess so. I don’t feel any different.”

Thick arms wrapped around the built figure of the smaller, half-dressed man. “I guess I’ll be the judge of that, huh?”

Erwin licked just behind the younger’s ear and simultaneously clutched at Levi’s unsuspecting member, causing the other to emit a surprisingly loud bark of a moan. Horrified, Levi clapped a hand over his mouth and felt his ears burn in embarrassment. He didn’t know how thick these walls were and glanced over to the window to make sure at least that was sealed shut. Once he got over his initial shock, anger took over.

“Oi, you horny bastard! That wasn’t an invitati-i-iunhh-,” Erwin slid his middle finger along the groove just between Levi’s ball sack, making the other’s breath hitch in anticipation.

He latched onto the corporal’s neck and began sucking gently at various spots under his jaw. “You’re the one who was giving me bedroom eyes…”

A soft chuckle escaped the smaller man. “I was just trying to prove a point.”

“What that you’re infuriatingly irresistible?” The blonde lightly gripped the other’s neck in a choke hold and gazed hungrily into the grey pools below.

Levi stared straight into the rivers of blue and watched them flood with black, as he flicked his tongue out to swipe at the taller man’s upper lip.

“You’re so predictable.”

It was like those three words unlatched something in the commander’s loins because Levi was suddenly swallowing a tongue not his own and bearing more weight on his injured ankle than is recommended. He didn’t acknowledge the pain until his whole leg began screaming at him. He pulled away with a grimace and tried to shift more to the right. Erwin realized his mistake and scooped the other into his arms.

“What are you doing?” Levi inquired, a bit off kilter.

“You shouldn’t be on your feet any longer than you need to be. You already pulled that rogue stunt earlier, disobeying my direct orders.”

Eyes narrowing in disbelief, Levi had the sense of mind not to thrash about in the man’s arms, lest he fall onto the hard linoleum floor. “Are you pulling rank on me?”

Erwin backtracked, before he lost yet another opportunity to ravage his petit entrée. “I was just saying that I don’t want your condition compromised during another mission. I know how hard it is for you to stay out of trouble, so all I can hope for is a speedy recovery.”

Levi hummed in acquiescence, knowing Erwin’s tongue was the slickest on this side of the wall. There was no way he was letting that one slide, but since the other had him riled up already, he was going to make him finish what he started.

The black-haired man guided the other into another deep kiss. Erwin went to sit the other onto the sink, but he slipped backwards and rocked his body forward abruptly. Levi clutched onto the larger man, tucking his head into the other’s shoulder and curling his legs in so they wouldn’t hit anything. Erwin knocked his knuckles against the countertop as he threw his arms out to break the fall and landed hard on his left knee as he fell into a kneel on the floor.

They remained in that position for a moment just to get their bearings about them and Levi slowly lifted his head from the crook of the other’s neck.

“Turn off the damn faucet.” He commanded breathlessly.

Erwin carefully stood and placed Levi on the sink, as he was sure to get cursed out should he set the other on the bathroom floor of all places. He twisted the knobs on the tub until the water stopped running and heard loud knocks at his bedroom door.

“Commander Smith! The carriage is ready to depart.”

Erwin hung his head at the timing of it all and breathed in a steadying breath. “I will be right down!”

The commander glanced back to find Levi buttoning his shirt. He reached back and clasped his hand over the man’s own.

“You should stay behind.” He suggested. “It’s my fault you didn’t get your bath. You already know what’s going on - I’m just going to give the district chief the rundown.”

Levi lifted an elegant eyebrow. “You just want me to stay behind so I can clean up the mess.”

A shadow of a smirk outlined the corners of the elder’s lips and he seductively ran his tongue along them, allowing Levi a glimpse of that sinfully wonderful appendage. “I’ll be back.”

 

*Stohess District, Military Police Facility*

 

Jean saw the look of distrust that crossed the official’s faces at the commander’s mention of more titan spies being within the walls. The room had grown eerily silent and, more than once, gazes travelled to the pastor’s at the table. They wouldn’t be one of the spies, would they, Jean wondered. Before he could ponder more on the thought, a garrison soldier burst through the doors.

“Commander Erwin! Bad News!” Jean could smell the alcohol radiating off of the man, as he was stationed close by the door. “Wall Rose is breached!”

The district chief rose to his feet, immediately. “What do you mean it’s breached? What is the meaning of this, commander?!”

Jean studied his superior for a reaction to the other’s rather obvious accusation, but the commander disregarded the chief’s comment as if he never spoke at all.

“Easy, Touma.” He raised a hand in an attempt to calm the frantic man. “Familiarize us with this development.”

As the soldier began explaining the events of the other day, Erwin’s mind went to Levi. He should hear this, too, but who to send? He needed Hange there to help form a quick battle plan and he didn’t trust anyone else around to go in his quarters. His eyes stopped on the teen posted by the doorway. He caught the soldier’s attention and beckoned him over.

Jean was about to point at himself and question if the commander was really looking at him, but decided to rush over without a second thought. Erwin crooked his finger for the redhead to come closer and Jean bent his body forward to a point where he was definitely crossing personal boundaries.

“Go fill in the corporal on the details after the briefing,” Erwin informed. “He is resting in my quarters.”

With a nod, Jean stepped back and listened intently to the rest of the news, before making his exit.

 

*Stohess District, Base of Scouting Legion*

 

Levi sighed in contempt as he finally sank into the hot bath water. After Erwin left, he started mopping up the water on the floor, then noticed how filthy the floor itself was, and kept finding things that needed to be cleaned all over the bathroom. Once he was satisfied with his work, Levi refilled the tub and actually made it in.

The heated water was heavenly as it enveloped his ankle in its warm embrace. He lifted his leg gingerly and draped it over the edge of the tub. Levi shifted uncomfortably as water teased across the most sensitive of places. Ahh, that’s right, the blissed-out man remembered. We were interrupted again.

At the memory of his most recent escapade, Levi’s member twitched in need. He reached down into the water and wrapped a hand around his member in a firm grasp and began roughly pumping his cock. The water sloshed back and forth as he steadily tugged on his member. His hips slowly began to rock in tandem with his hand movements, rolling in circles as he imagined Erwin sitting beneath him. He took pleasure in hearing that delectable gasp when he clenched tightly around that long shaft. Their sessions almost always turned into an unspoken battle for who could be the most silent - even when they knew there was little possibility of being caught. The two of them were equally stoic and took pride in making the other call out.

The image of slowly rousing his lover had Levi’s other hand subconsciously massaging his balls. His back slowly slid down the side of the tub, so that he could better access his anus. Some of the soapy water went up his nose as it came level with the surface of the water, so Levi tilted his head back in order to could breathe. He could hear his blood rushing to his head as his ears dipped beneath the water’s surface. His breaths were coming out in pants and it hitched as he wiggled one of his fingers past the tight muscle of his asshole. He hummed lowly as he worked himself into euphoria.

Outside of Erwin’s quarters, Jean had just arrived and was expecting to get a response after knocking loudly on the wooden door. He knocked again for good measure and figured the corporal must’ve still been asleep. He didn’t take the small, but deadly man for a heavy sleeper, but maybe there was more to his condition than just a leg injury. With extra care, the strawberry blonde teen cracked the door open and scanned the room. Levi was nowhere to be found. Cautiously stepping into the room for a closer inspection, Jean heard faint panting coming from the connecting room. The door was asunder just enough for him to spy with discretion.

He couldn’t see much into the bathroom, but he could feel the familiar mugginess from a hot shower or bath. How he appreciated being in the inner cities, where warm water was easily accessible. From his position, he could see part of the bathtub, which held a flush-faced corporal. His leg was propped over the side of the tub and his toes were curled so tightly, that Jean thought it had to be uncomfortable for his ankle.

As he inspected his superior more closely, the teen realized he was intruding on a very private moment. However, the corporal’s desperate breaths and blissed out facial expression was so enticing, Jean just couldn’t look away. The elder man held his fingers over his prostate and rubbed it until a magnificent whine crawled its way from his throat and he felt his orgasm hit him. Levi blinked open his eyes and everything in Jean’s body ran ice cold. The corporal’s head slowly sank beneath the water…And stayed there.

Shit, did he just fall asleep, Jean worried. After another twenty seconds of the corporal submerged beneath the water, Jean began to panic. What kind of idiot falls asleep in a tub?! Rolling up his sleeves, the cadet burst through the door and fell to his knees beside the tub. He wrapped an arm around his officers torso and seized an arm in his right hand, hefting the other into a sitting position.

He realized too late that there wasn’t much resistance in the body below him and was met with a face full of pain and agony. Levi had sprung forward and headbutted the other right between his eyes and glared down as the soldier cradled his nose with his hands. Jean hissed and tried not to make a sound as it caused more pain to radiate to his nose.

“Hold your head straight.” Levi instructed, gentle hands directing him to obey the command. “And don’t scrunch your face up like that - it’ll just add more pressure to the pain.”

Jean heard the sloshing of water as he assumed the other had stood from the tub and did as the man said. He opened his eyes and saw the other holding out some tissue for him. He hesitantly took the offer and dabbed lightly at the sensitive area.

Feeling extremely stupid and that he owed the other an explanation, Jean mumbled, “I thought you were drowning.”

Levi had unplugged the tub and was cleaning himself with a washcloth. “If you hadn’t been spying on me, you wouldn’t have tried to play the hero.”

The corporal hung the cloth onto a rack and stepped under the head of the shower. He pulled a cord and allowed the water to fall over his sudsy body. Jean respectfully kept his back to the man, giving him privacy, as he should’ve done earlier.

“What the hell are you doing in the commander’s quarters, anyway?”

Suddenly, the urgency of their predicament came back to the forefront of Jean’s mind and he spun around in a panic. “Sir! Commander Smith sent me with pertinent information! Wall Rose has been breached!”

 

*Later That Night*

 

The wagon was prepared for the reinforcements to head out. The survey corps would need more than a few handicapped squads on the field with nothing but the veteran soldiers fighting. They were extremely skilled soldiers, but should they run out of resources or - even worse - tire out, they’re just as much titan food as an inexperienced farmer.

Minister Nick had informed the commander that he would no longer withhold information should they be able to convince him that they cause is greater than that of the wall cult’s. As far as he was concerned, the cult was protecting much more than just a few people within the walls, but if the scouting legion could prove that withholding information was more harmful than not, then he would relent.

Levi was just finishing up a cup of tea, when there was a knock at his door.

“It’s open.” He called, already suspecting who it could be.

The door opened to reveal Erwin, in all of his commandeering glory. “Hange and I just spoke with Pastor Nick. He agrees to help us on one, condition: that we allow him on an expedition with us.”

Levi set his cup down, giving the commander his full attention. “Oh?”

“Hange is his confidante, so I will need you to keep an eye on him.”

“Of course. So am I suiting up or no?”

Erwin crossed his arms, shaking his head gravely. “No, you are to refrain from combat, however I give you permission to defend yourself, if need be. Though, that was probably already understood.”

Levi went over to his drawer and pulled out his revolver. As he made sure all of the chambers were filled with ammo he asked, “So, am I now a part of Hange’s squad?”

“Not necessarily. You will be assisting her, as she hasn’t shown interest in recruiting any of the cadets for her own squad. I’m sending Armin, Eren, and Mikasa with her.”

“What about, Kirschtein?”

Erwin smirked. “I’m keeping him under my wing, for now. He’s got potential, that one.”

Levi peered at the other, skeptically. “Potential for what?”

“Becoming a squad leader himself, one day.”

That kid’s even sneakier than I thought, the corporal concluded. I won’t let him off so easy though.

“Well, that’s too bad.” Levi glanced at the inquiring stare of his commander. “I was hoping to have more fun with him.”

“What do you mean?” Erwin asked, less than impressed at the implications.

“You should know; you’re the one who sent him to brief me on the details, no?”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be following the "canon" storyline up to a point, so I added a new tag that you may want to take into account, when reading this.

The meeting that had commenced at the asscrack of dawn had finally adjourned and Jean couldn’t have been more grateful. It was amazing that these old geezers could talk so long about the same topics over and over again. They questioned literally everything that came out of the commander’s mouth, and when he couldn’t give them a guaranteed response, the annoying grunts and snorts never failed to follow. It was amazing how the corp’s leader continuously maintained an indifferent demeanor amidst the pompous doubt thrown at him on a daily basis.

To say Jean was impressed, would be an understatement. He truly admired the elder man for his ability to analyze his surroundings and use it to his advantage. After realizing that the chief and his officials were only willing to dispatch troops to Trost district with more concrete evidence, Erwin decided to submit to their demands, suggesting they wait for more information to return from the field.

It was an ingenious move, yet it had a good chance of backfiring on the commander. With more solid proof, the police brigade would have to swallow every last excuse they threw at Erwin and follow through on their “conditions.” Several times, they had interjected the scouting legion’s flaw of chasing half-truths and its correlation with the loss of men’s lives. As skewed as the statistics were, there was little else one could do against the majority who were adamant about upholding cowardly principles. Every time Jean reflected on that bogus meeting, he groaned with embarrassment. There was a time, not too long ago, that his mindset was similar to that of the close-minded jerk-offs at the meeting earlier that day.

At the moment, Jean was pretending to busy himself with the reference section of the commander’s private library located in his office. The young man found it weird that his superior wanted him of all people in his company. He accompanied the commander out of duty and respect to his officer’s wishes, but was steadily wracking his brain for the underlying reason behind Erwin’s pointless order. It wasn’t like Jean could be of much aid; the research was already tasked to another team, who were probably falling over themselves scrambling together more leads.

The more they sat in silence, the more frustrated Jean became. What the hell do you want from me, the cadet wondered. I should be out fighting with everyone else. If Wall Maria has truly fallen, how long before they all are dead?

“Pardon, but commander?”

Erwin stiffened in shock and schooled his features accordingly. He’d forgotten the younger lad was in the room with him, though he was the one who’d invited the other. He neatly set his paperwork aside and clasped his hands in front of him, giving the younger his undivided attention.

Jean paused slightly at the obvious intrusion, but decided to go forth anyway.

“I don’t mean to question your authority, but I just can’t understand why more troops weren’t dispatched to Trost district.”

A mirthful glint flashed across Erwin’s eyes and he leaned back in his chair with a proud smirk on his face. “What you’re feeling is 100% justified and I know where you’re coming from.”

Jean couldn’t resist furrow in his brows as he waited for the eventual “but” to make itself known.

“Right now, the garrison are scouting the perimeter for the exact location of the breach and our troops are going in as reinforcements. We are currently unsure of the number of titans invading our territory and have taken into account this knowledge as we plan further action.”

“So, what of the scouts at Wall Maria? If the garrison are on a search, that means the others are left to fight on their own. I think it would be in our best interest -”

“To do what?” Erwin suddenly inquired, interrupting the cadet’s panic attack. “At the moment, we are unsure of the circumstances. The Scouting Legion have a limited number of soldiers at the ready because of our last expedition. Not to mention that what is left of our veteran troops is out on the field, right now. Only a handful remain here with me. If we head out there with the number of troops we have, the scouting legion may be no more. Not to mention the military police will have no idea what it is they’re truly up against.

“My intentions are to get at least 100 troops of each military unit out on that field, so that we all may get a taste of the dangers we are up against. Otherwise, we will only continue to fight amongst each other, as our comrades die out on that field.”

Jean walked over to the sofa to sit with his arms propped on his thighs and a random book hanging from his hand.

“What happens if the information isn’t enough?”  
Erwin smirked. “What do you think, Jean? What would you do in that case?”

The teen straightened his back and aimlessly flipped through the book in his hands. “I would say, to hell with those military pussies and head out to fight alongside my comrades. We didn’t join the scouts to do politics, we joined to protect and serve. If we can’t protect, then who the hell are we going to serve?”

Jean paused in his rant after realizing who the hell he was just yelling at. He brushed a hand through his hair and added, “If that’s okay with you, sir.”

Erwin was not offended in the slightest; he was actually pleased, in a way, by the other’s response.

“Your judgement is not wrong. The day you bend to the whim of people who have never had to stand their ground against a titan is the day I start to worry. As a corps member, it is our duty to never lose hope. As inhumane as that sounds, hope is the only thing that keeps us as a people moving forward. Without hope, we are left in a vegetating state of uselessness with nothing pushing us to take that next step. So as the hope for humanity, Eren must never give up, the Scouting Legion must never die, and you, Jean, must always have a plan.”

“A plan?” Jean blanked after the conversation seemed to take an abrupt turn. “What does that have to do with anything? I thought you sent Armin with Hange because he’s the plan guy?”

The commander neatly organized the papers on his desk. “Armin is an excellent strategist and brilliantly intuitive. However, he needs time to sort out and process the many thoughts that flood into that head of his. I’ve read up on your report from the Battle at Trost, as well as your actions during the most recent expedition. You work extraordinarily well under pressure and formulate strategies that will result in less deaths.

“As commander of the Survey Corps, and a veteran member for over twenty odd years, I can say that, that sort of mindset is a welcomed necessity within the ranks of soldiers who are more or less, suicidal. There always needs to be a balance between the fearless lad who will stop at nothing to result in the desired outcome and the practical lad who proceeds with caution.”

Something just occurred to Jean. “You’re not just talking about me and Armin, anymore, are you?”

The hard gaze Erwin was giving Jean, made him want to swallow those words. A sly grin spread across the commander’s face.

“You have a very keen sense, Jean.”

A shiver ran down the teen’s spine at the growl behind his name.

“There’s actually a reason why I invited you to my office.” Erwin pushed himself back from his desk and stood to draw the curtains closed, on his office windows. “You see, I intended for the drowning silence to force your most fretful thoughts to the forefront of your mind, but it seems I underestimated the amount of care you have for your fellow cadets.”

The broad man rounded his desk and went to sit next to the teenager occupying his sofa. Throwing an arm casually across the back of it, the commander asked, “Now that you’re no longer worried about that situation, is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Jean still sat there, frozen in his spot. He couldn’t believe this was happening; did the commander know about his little incident with the captain?

“Maybe something’s suffocating you with guilt and you feel like, for whatever reason, you can’t tell anyone about it.”

He’s going to kill me.

“Kirschtein?”

Jean jumped from his position next to the commander and pounded his fist over his heart. “Sir! I apologize for any misunderstanding, but I was simply performing that task which I was given by you, sir!”

A thoroughly groomed eyebrow raised in response. “And that task included unseemly circumstances involving your superior officer?”

“I truly apologize, sir. I meant no disrespect to your relationship with the captain. My actions were wrong and it will not happen again.”  
The jealousy welling up within Erwin’s chest was now nonexistent. “What do you mean my relationship with the captain?”

Jean’s eyes widened and he lowered them meekly. “I just thought…”

“The captain came to me with an issue that bothered him, so I am handling things as per protocol. Since you are an active member of our ranks, it would be counterproductive if I cannot trust you with fulfilling my commands.” The atmosphere around the two men had become very dark. “Don’t let wild thoughts carry you away, Jean. It is dangerous to spread rumors about your superiors.”

“Uh - no! Sir, I would never...” Jean was beginning to question his own judgment and wondered if he was only imagining things the way they were because he was a horny teenager. But then again, the teen pondered. He didn’t exactly deny my claim, either.

Jean gathered as much courage as he could muster and squared his shoulders. “Sir, if I may ask -,”

The door to Erwin’s office burst open. “Commander! The latest intel has returned from the field!”

“Let me see it.”

The messenger handed over the evidence in his hands and allowed the commander some time to sift through it. Jean was waiting impatiently for some indication of whether the contents within the papers were helpful or not.

That triumphant glint had returned to Erwin’s eyes, as he looked up from the files. “Call everyone to an emergency meeting. If this is true, we shouldn’t waste anymore time than necessary.”

They all began to exit the room, but Erwin stopped in his tracks, turning to Jean. “Kirschtein, go tell the squad leaders to round the cavalry up. I have a feeling we’ll be heading out tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but it felt right to end it here. Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updated with corrections to grammar. Will do the same for other chapters in time ^^

Queasiness overcame Jean, as his gut felt like it were folding itself inside-out. He still didn’t know what to make of the most recent shock unveiled to him. As soon as word of Eren’s kidnapping had made it to the commander’s ears, dispatch of all active soldiers was ordered. Jean remembered the surrealness of it all, galloping alongside his comrades with both the Garrison and the Military Police at his flanks. The nauseating feeling of finally setting his sights on the Armored Titan and realizing it had an uncanny resemblance to Reiner Braun. The begrudging finality in Bertholdt’s voice as he told his former comrades he couldn’t hand over Eren.

Jean reflexively shut his eyes at the reminder of that day’s events. To think that there were more monsters hiding in their midst, all this time, and that they’d all emerged from among his peers. Could they trust anyone in this crazed world?

But then again, Eren was a great advantage for the Survey Corps and the others testified that Ymir had helped them escape sudden death atop a lone tower. Then why did she stay behind with Bertholdt and Reiner, Jean pondered. Was she also in denial about those two? It was hard for me to believe it, at first, too. Yet with Titans charging from all sides, I guess I didn’t have the luxury of multiple options. It was either fight or die. Jean touched the tender spot on his jaw where he’d surely knocked out a tooth or two. It seemed shifters were given the best hand in this game called life.

“What’s so funny?”

Jean was shocked out of his thoughts by the question. Atop a dusty old desk in the corner of the room sat Connie. He had a childish pout on his face, as his legs swung back and forth, moodily.

“You know you slept through dinner, right?” He goaded, attempting to jar Jean back to reality.

“Yeah, that’s the least of my worries, right now.” The red-haired boy sighed and slinked back against the bed’s headboard. “How’s Mikasa and the others holding up?”

Connie bent a leg and rested his chin on a knee. “They’re doing as good as the situation allows. Kind of sucks that Mikasa can’t heal herself in half a day, like Eren. This is probably the only time I’d wish…”

At the abrupt silence that filled the room, Jean looked up at his younger friend. He tilted his head inquiringly and tried to make eye contact with the other.

“You’d wish what?” He finally asked, after the silence dragged on for too long.

“That I’d wish someone I know to be a Titan.” Connie grit out between clenched teeth, fingers wrenching the fabric of his sleeves.

Jean didn’t really know how to reply to that, so he remained silent.

Connie hopped off of the desk and dust himself off, absentmindedly. “If you get hungry, just sneak over to Sasha’s room. She stashed some goods away for you and Mikasa, if she wakes up anytime soon.”

“Where are you headed?”

“To bed. I’ve got an early day tomorrow with Hange. We’re going to check out some things in my home village.”

“Oh. Well, good night.”

Connie waved at him over his shoulder, before making his exit. He shut the door tightly behind him and left Jean with his own thoughts. Jean was curious about the significance of Connie’s village, however the amount of secrets spilled that day was enough to keep him preoccupied for the night. He’s sure they’ll report back, if they find anything.

It was maybe half an hour later that his stomach began to grumble angrily at him. Suddenly he remembered Connie’s advice about where to get a midnight snack. He just hoped Sasha was still awake. The sore muscles in his body protested as he gingerly rolled himself out of the bed. He looked over the untouched bed at the other side of the room and briefly wondered where his roommate could be.

As he exited the room, he realized he hadn’t an idea which one of the room’s was Sasha’s and concluded that Connie was an idiot. Way to do me a favor, Jean bitterly thought.

The hallway he’d been on was fairly quiet, but the more he trekked the halls, the more lively the residents became. Some of the doors were wide open with small groups of soldiers either chatting, playing cards, or drinking their night away. He’s certain that the women weren’t supposed to be in the barracks of the men past hours, however their superiors were probably more lenient after cheating death like they had.

He caught sight of a cracked door and was tempted to check if Sasha was behind it, when he heard a breathy moan followed by an excited giggle. Being partly flustered and partly aroused, Jean decided it best not to get caught up in another voyeuristic endeavor.

Although, he thought. What if that was Sasha? It was a female’s voice coming from the room.

Jean slapped his hands against his face and shook the image out of his head. No, no, no! He could not think of Sasha in that way. Especially, when he was on his way to meet up with the hunter. As he walked down the hall, he tried to will away his budding erection. Except his traitorous mind wasn’t allowing it.

It had been a while since Jean last got a handjob or even made out with a girl. He groaned in despair. All of the women in the survey corps were older and definitely not looking for a teen fling. The only other women he could possibly hook up with were Sasha and Mikasa. He scoffed at his own hopefulness. Mikasa’s out of commission for an indefinite amount of time and, even if she weren’t injured, she’d likely snap his dick in half for ever thinking she’d get near it. A shiver ran down his spine at the imagery. And like hell would he let Sasha anywhere near his junior. She’d probably get hungry halfway through or have some weird kink about weiners.

Jean sighed heavily and ruffled his hair frustratedly. He stopped walking halfway up the stairs and slunk onto a step, head falling against the wall in exasperation.

“Come on, body, get your priorities straight. You need food, not a release.” He whined into the darkness.

“Actually, I’d argue that both are needed.”

Instinctively closing his legs to hide his junior, Jean whipped around to the source of the second voice.

“Captain Levi,” Jean sputtered out in surprise, not sure what else to say.

The captain trudged down to the step below the one he sat on and loomed over him in an intimidating manner. “I’m surprised you haven’t taken care of that already...Unless you only get off from seeing others pop one off.”

An embarrassing rush of arousal travelled down his spine, straight to his groin. Jean felt heat flush into his cheeks, unsure if it was from embarrassment or arousal.

He swallowed to ensure his voice wouldn’t crack on his next statement. “I told you that was unintentional.”

Levi’s eyebrows raised in a mocking gesture. “So you did enjoy it.”

“What? No!” Jean stood in indignation, forgetting about the tightness in pants for a moment. He noticed the tense set of the captain’s shoulders and the hand already perched in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “I just meant that I didn’t mean to spy on you - and there wasn’t much for me to see anyway.”

Levi’s cutting stare pierced straight through Jean’s being and gave him pause. “Say what?”

Jean thought over his previous statement again and sucked in a deep breath at the possible innuendo.

He threw up his hands in surrender and shook his head vigorously, “No, that’s not what -”

The captain had ceased his flailing wrists and swung him into the wall on the opposite side of the staircase. Jean had lost his footing on the way over and stumbled, catching himself with a flat left foot. The other leg was sprawled out about three steps down. Any further and he probably would have tripped the captain, taking the both of them down. He winced at the banister digging in his back and the grip on his wrists tightening.

Levi tilted his chin so that he was looking down his nose at the disoriented man. “Eyes can be deceiving.”

Jean didn’t know what gave him the courage to move. It surely wasn’t the murderous glare the captain was giving him. And it definitely wasn’t the tingling in his hands from loss of circulation. All he knew was that instead of fighting against Levi’s hold, he was lifting his right leg and experimentally running his knee up his superior’s inner thigh.

Feeling the flirtatious flutter of lust within his belly, a thought came to Jean. A horny teen that thinks with the wrong head.

Even with that knowledge and the slackened hold on his wrists, Jean had no desire to stop. As much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he’d been having wet dreams on and off about his captain, since that day. He vaguely wondered what could bring out those lewd faces the other pulled in the bath that day.

Without warning, Jean ground his thigh against Levi’s crotch, eliciting a reaction the younger hadn't expected in the least. He’d expected the captain to bash his face in or break his leg. Not...fall against his chest.

“Captain?” He called in a small voice.

Levi berated himself at his stupid taunt. Leave it to him to run into an obviously frustrated teen and hand out a free invitation to grope him, when he’d just given himself the worst case of blue balls.

The redhead below him shifted in an attempt to compensate for the extra weight atop him, inadvertently rubbing against the captain’s sensitive balls even more.

Levi clenched his fingers into the younger man’s shirt, as his other hand scrambled aimlessly for something more stable to hold onto. Once he’d grabbed a hold of the banister, the dark-haired man seemed as if he was finally be able to breathe.

“Nggh - Don’t move!”

The breathy, almost pained reply made Jean more concerned about the situation. He didn’t think such light touches would get him much of a response, however the captain was acting as if just a few more brushes would send him over the edge. Have I been wrong about his and the commander’s relationship all this time, the cadet fretfully wondered. Is the captain a virgin?

As that thought swam through his mind, Jean felt like the worst scum of the earth. He gently placed a hand at the captain’s hip and another beneath the other’s arm to carefully lift him from his body. He felt a rough shiver wrack the elder man’s body and - to his own surprise - had to hold in his own desire at the delightful feeling. Jean’s had plenty of fantasies where he causes women to convulse beneath him, as he rocked her body with immense pleasure. But never had he ever imagined himself bringing a man to completion - that is, until recently. During his training days, he remembered a few of the guys who found it easier to get each other off in the barracks, rather than sneaking behind their superior’s backs to get a quick fuck. Jean didn’t mind the secretive meetups; it just added more of an edge to his rendez-vous.

Maybe that was why he couldn’t shake off the hot arousal settled deep within his loins, at the moment. The chance of someone catching them in such a compromising position was very high and he was with a superior officer. Captain Levi, of all people, Jean thought to himself. That acknowledgement seemed to slap Jean back to reality. Here he was in the middle of a staircase, possibly taking advantage of one of the most highly ranked officers of the survey corps. They'd lock him away for who knows how long, not to mention the beating he’d receive from Levi once the other sobered up from his post-orgasmic high.

“Shit, kid, I didn’t think you'd actually have the balls…”

The captain straightened himself up and stumbled back against the wall directly across from the younger man. He opened his eyes and Jean’s breath seemed to leave his body at the sight. Why the hell was the captain so freaking sexy on the verge of release? Couldn’t he have had like a constipated face or something?

He subconsciously licked his lips, as his thoughts became more and more explicit. Levi didn’t miss the action and frowned in disgust.

“Don’t think anything of this. I just haven’t had a decent fuck in a while.” The shorter male fixed his jacket about his shoulders and started down the stairs again. “Even so, I wouldn’t be so desperate as to fall for a blatant trick as calling me small."

As he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, he smirked humorlessly up at the carrot top. “I invented reverse psychology, kid.”

With that last statement, Jean was left on the staircase with a more massive hard-on than he’d had just five minutes prior. He had enough sense not to chase after the teasing beast who’d just left his presence, but it didn’t resolve the pulsing appendage in his pants. He couldn't even remember what he was out here for, anyway? His stomach chose this inopportune time to answer with its own chorus of noise.

Jean threw his head back against the wall for maybe the fifth time that night. “Food.”

 

*The Commander’s Quarters*

 

Erwin awoke with a heavy weight bearing down on his shoulder. He was aware that someone was speaking to him, however the darkness didn’t allow for him to see much. From the sounds of it, the person was very upset about something. As the grogginess from his sleep wore off, he listened more to the person at his side.

“...know you’re not dead you bulky giant. Wake the hell up, so I can strangle you for doing this to me.”

Amused by the careless threats being thrown his way, Erwin turned his head to meet the eyes of his attacker. Levi was crouched next to the bed with his hands clasped over his uninjured shoulder, his forehead resting atop them. He must’ve felt the shift in positions and looked up into Erwin’s gaze. Sharp, furious eyes glared back into Erwin’s drowsy ones.

“How long have you been awake?” Levi challenged, an unspoken threat daring him to give the wrong answer.

Erwin didn’t know what had his lover on edge, but he decided he didn’t feel like arguing that night. “I just woke up.”

Levi stared at him for a long moment before leaning his temple against his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

He could feel the pull of muscles on Levi’s face against the skin of his shoulder and knew the other was frowning. “You come back from a mission with your arm missing and you’re asking me what’s wrong?”

A calming sigh escaped the commander’s lips and he closed his eyes. At the mention of his arm, he suddenly felt it twitch, however he was a bit reluctant to move it at the moment.  
“That Titan really did me in, huh?”

“Not really.” Levi replied, dryly. “You’re still alive.”

Erwin glanced over at the silky black strands of hair splayed over his shoulder and arm. “I’m a liability now.”

“You’re in recovery.” Levi retorted with no room for argument. He lifted his head and planted his lips against the same shoulder. “You still have your mind, your legs, and this arm.”

He punctuated his last statement with a nip at the commander’s left shoulder.

The blond man smirked down at the other with contempt. “I don’t have a choice, but to get over this, do I?”

Levi’s unbothered expression didn’t falter in the least at the half-joke. “Not at all.”

The smaller man stood from his spot by the commander’s bed and began to undress. Erwin watched him for a moment, deep in thought. He watched the other strip down to his underwear and begin primping the couch as if he were sleeping there for the night.

“You know, I am curious as to what you’d be willing to strangle me over.” The handicapped man wondered. “There have been several men that have made it back alive with more than an arm missing.”

Levi’s fiery eyes locked with Erwin’s over his shoulder. “You weren’t waking up and I felt guilty about jerking off while you were possibly in a coma. So I stopped.”

To say Erwin was bemused would be an understatement. For Levi to admit such a thing is not necessarily out of character for him, but to edge himself without being forced to? Erwin felt a bit flattered at his own influence on the other’s kinks, a wicked smirk stretching across his face.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind you making it up to me.” He finally lifted his amputated arm and looked at it in the dim light of the moon. “My good hand is...unavailable at the moment.”

The dark-haired soldier stalked over to the bed and straddled his superior’s legs on the bed. “Should I be flattered that I’m the replacement for your right hand?”

Erwin cupped the younger man’s face in his left hand and lightly caressed his cheek. “It doesn’t compare to you in the least.”

Erwin caught Levi’s glance at the missing limb and saw a flash of sympathy gloss over his eyes. Then the other lowered his face to Erwin’s abdomen and allowed his bangs to mask his eyes. The larger man could feel trembling kisses to his navel and once again cupped the other’s jaw, except this time he pulled the other man towards him.

Levi caught himself before he could crash into the other’s chest and glared at the commander, however it didn’t distract the other from his train of thought.

“I’m going to recover. In the meantime, I’ll be scraping through every little detail I can get about those two and try to get to the bottom of this obsession over Eren. I’m not going to allow some damn handicap stop me from bringing victory to humanity. As long as we have Eren, humanity is winning. We have what they want; we have the advantage. Now, it’s up to us not to waste it.”

Levi leapt at the commander, smashing his lips, teeth, and nose into the other’s face. The other man didn’t mind it, as he immediately attempted to wrap both arms around his lover. The two didn’t break apart, when they felt the lost appendage in their incomplete embrace. Instead, they squeezed each other tighter and deepened their kiss. Erwin could feel the raw emotion in Levi’s desperate attempt at comforting him and he tried to give back as much reassurance as the other was giving off.

The commander rolled his hips into his lover and the smaller man broke the kiss with a shallow groan. He ground down onto the blond’s hardening length and shoved the other into a vertical position. He slammed the commander’s hand to the bed and began to grind his ass onto the other’s dick with hard, rotating motions. The silhouette of the captain in only his underwear with the pace and friction of their groins created a perfectly tantalizing sensation.

The commander growled low in his throat and he bucked on the downward rotation of the captain’s hips. Levi yelped out a moan and braced himself against Erwin’s chest, as they fought against one another’s movements. Erwin knew that Levi wanted to be in control this time, but he was going to burst if he wasn’t able to feel that familiar tight warmth that made him gasp for air, every time.

Levi, seeming to read his lover’s mind, lifted himself from the bed and ransacked the cart against the wall for something resembling lube.

“This is a goddamn infirmary, you telling me they don’t have any lube in this shithole?” He muttered in annoyance.

After maybe thirty seconds and still finding nothing, Levi slammed the drawer shut and marched angrily towards him. Erwin balked a bit, as he anticipated the other to simply hop on his dick and he reached out his hands to grasp the other’s hips, cursing at his godforsaken right nub of an arm.

“What are you doing?” Levi scolded, slapping his hands away more roughly than the first time. “Just relax, I’ll take care of it.”

Erwin frowned with perplexity, but rammed his head into his pillow as Levi lathered his prick with saliva. The sound was anything, but lewd and not sexy at all, but the vigor at which Levi went at his shaft had the other’s fingers clasping onto his head. When Levi pulled away, Erwin didn’t know whether to laugh at or kiss him. The darker-haired man’s face glistened with streaks of saliva across the tip of his nose and cheeks. A piece of his hair was matted against the side of his face, a strand attached to his eyelashes.

Instead of ruining the heat of the moment, Erwin leaned forward and licked his way into the other’s mouth. He shivered at the chilling breeze that swept over his dick and he broke away to thrust his fingers into the other’s mouth. If he wanted to play dirty, then who was Erwin to deny him the pleasure. Spit dribbled from the corners of Levi’s mouth and the younger man moaned in distaste as he finally seemed to realize how disgusting this all was. He probably realized Erwin hadn’t washed up since his last piss, or that Erwin’s been in an infirmary with all the other germs and hadn’t bothered to wash his hands before shoving them own his throat.

After tormenting the other for a good minute, Erwin removed his fingers and leant his forehead against his partner’s. They panted heavily, one more breathless than the other, as they prepared for the fun part. Levi raises himself onto his knees slightly, allowing Erwin’s hand space enough to maneuver between his cheeks. Erwin knew Levi hated being stretched, but hated it the most when he wasn’t prepared for it. So he circled a thick digit over the pucker of Levi’s anus and gazed at the other’s face for when he was ready. When he saw Levi take a deep breath, he pressed the digit in firmly, making the other take it up to the knuckle.

The steady inhale and exhale of Levi’s breath as he worked the other open was a great sign. The first time Levi had allowed Erwin to finger him, the other hadn’t been able to catch his breath and nearly kicked Erwin across the room. Panicky Levi was not someone to play with, nor was he in the least bit attractive. It honestly scared Erwin to see Levi vulnerable in that way. He loved the feeling of dominating humanity’s strongest, but taking advantage of him was never something he desired in any way. That was what that instance had felt like, as if Levi were trying to get away from him because he didn’t want it.

The other reassured him that it wasn’t that he didn’t want him, but that he hated being penetrated roughly before he was ready. Levi never spoke about his experience in the underground, outside of the miscellaneous crimes he committed, but Erwin wasn’t one to push about unnecessary topics. If Levi felt he didn’t need to know, then he didn’t need to know.

Levi grabbed the back of his neck, and he realized he’d stopped his ministrations in his daze.

“Erwin…”

That was all the encouragement Erwin needed to wrap his left arm around the other’s waist and lift him against his body. Levi reached behind him and angled Erwin’s cock so that the tip flicked past his entrance. He gripped the base tightly and allowed gravity to pull him onto Erwin’s lap, the length of his lover’s cock filled him until his ass reached his fist. He removed his hand, as his body sank down further onto the commander’s thick length.

He gasped loudly, sucking in mouthfuls of air, as Erwin molded their torsos together - burying his face into the small space above his partner’s clavicle. He kissed the spot repeatedly as he rhythmically thrusted up into the other man, muted moans passing through Levi’s lips. They languidly rode along the gentle wave of pleasure that washed through their bodies, while they slowly re-acquainted themselves with the familiarity of one another’s presence. The comfort found in the - dare Levi even think it - loving embrace of their soulmate.

When Erwin finally scraped against that wonderful array of nerve endings, where he’s most vulnerable, he was rewarded with a guttural noise from deep within Levi’s throat. Using the same angle, Erwin ground up hard and held Levi still as he rotated his hips, drilling the head of his dick straight into the other’s prostate.

Levi keened in a pitch so high, Erwin was unsure if the sound wasn’t apart of his imagination. Suddenly a rush of wind whipped past his head and he was staring up at the ceiling.

“Shi~t.” Levi growled out, as he planted his hands against Erwin’s chest and lifted his pelvis away from the larger man. He pulled out until the crown of his prick was holding on for dear life. “You damn fucker.”

“Gghh - GAah!” Erwin couldn’t hold in his moans as Levi clenched tightly around the head of his penis and began twerking his hips in a circle.

Levi kept up his rough pace, until Erwin realized it wasn’t nearly as fast as he wanted it. It was torturous! But maybe that’s what Levi was going for, Erwin thought. Well, just because he was recovering, didn’t mean he was going to cum first.

It was Erwin’s turn to shove the other as he switched their positions. He lifted the other’s leg next to his ear and pinned the other leg to the bed with his right knee. If it was uncomfortable, Levi didn’t complain. Instead he bit his lip and moaned into the sheets next to his head. As Erwin began driving into the other at the hardest pace he could handle, he had to brace an arm against the bed. Levi’s body began hiking down toward the foot-end of the bed, so Erwin scooped his arm beneath the other’s head and hugged him to his body. He could hear, as well as feel, the rough pants of Levi’s breath against his ear as he pounded into the other over and over.

He felt his gut tighten as their pace increased. Levi pulled a drawn out groan from him as the silky heat enrapturing him locked him within a vice-like grip, causing maddening friction against the whole of his length. His eyesight became blurry, white spots flashing before him, as he started pistoning his hips into the other’s ass with resounding claps following each thrust. The moist breaths and light sound of Levi’s whimpers coming out in quick staccato rhythms against Erwin’s ear had the other barely holding onto the threads of his remaining sanity.

Levi couldn’t focus his eyes on anything and his body felt like it was overheating. He couldn’t think of anything aside from the intense pleasure in his loins. With every deep thrust, Levi felt a nagging pain in his back where his arch peaked. A particular thrust directly against his prostate wrenched a silent scream from Levi’s mouth and his legs instinctively clasped at the ankles against Erwin’s buttocks, pressing him further into himself - if that were possible.

Erwin released a rumbling moan that spread from his chest down to his groin and lit up Levi’s pleasure spot with tear-jerking vibrations that threw him over the edge. His moans filled the room alongside Erwin’s as their release hit them simultaneously. There were several moments of euphoric weightlessness after their orgasms, until Levi’s senses finally returned to him. Did he really just let one go, Levi thought, becoming angrier by the second. Inside of me?

Erwin slowly lifted himself from the other’s body and winced as he slid himself out of his lover’s ass. He grimaced at the mess of semen that leaked from the puckered hole. Knowing what was awaiting him, Erwin glanced up at his partner’s furious face.

“You horny bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave you all with the horny bastard quip after Erwin invited Levi to his bed. But then I got sappy and then I had to finish off the sappiness with some passionate lovemaking, and so on...I'm such a sap (if you haven't noticed).
> 
> Btw, I noticed some of you wanted some three-way action in the story. Sometimes I'm feeling it and other times I can't see how I'll make it fit lol I would love for some Jean x Erwin action, too, but I didn't plan this story out at all. I'm literally just following wherever my imagination leads me as I stare at the screen. Wish me luck!


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and those coming back to continue this crazy story! I apologize for this chapter being so short, however there's a heavily emotional chapter coming up that I really want to get to. That being said, it also feels wrong to jump over so many important events in the manga. So just enjoy this fluffy/humorous chapter while you wait!
> 
> P.S. Remember to leave comments on anything that stands out to you in this chapter! Dynamics between characters, critiques on side-characters, predictions, whatever :)

“So, the captain chose you all to be a part of his new squad?” Eren asked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at Jean. “Even horseface, here?”

Jean rose to loom threateningly over the other male, but Krista - Historia - placed an arm between them, giving him pause. He was slightly affronted by her intrusion, as she hadn’t said much since the expedition, but he was more offended by Eren’s name calling. “You’re not the only asset around, you know. I was personally chosen by the commander to be trained, so don’t underestimate me.”

Armin furrowed his brows in uncertainty. “Honestly, I’m surprised too. There are a lot of other veteran soldiers who would be better suited than us.”

“They can’t just drop their squad to join another.” Sasha lectured with a scoff. “The ideal squad should have great chemistry and teamwork, so they can execute plans successfully. It’s not guaranteed that eight to ten random veterans placed together will have great teamwork. On the other hand, we’ve proven to be a pretty good team under pressure. Plus, we have a high survival rate - which is an advantage in the survey corp. It was only logical that he chose us to accompany him.”

“So what you’re saying is the only oddball in our squad is the captain.” Connie offered.

“Well, when you put it that way…”

Connie didn’t bother to wait for her response. “Eren’s the person who’s been around him most, why don’t you tell us about the captain?”

The occupants of the room gave Eren their undivided attention, all interested in getting to know their new squad leader. Levi was a conundrum to all who came in contact with him. He was very stern and steel-faced, however it wasn’t a secret that their captain had a soft side. Very few had seen it, but the rumors and stories had spread like a virus throughout the ranks.

Eren squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, unsure what kind of description they were expecting. “Well...he’s very blunt and actually cracks a lot of jokes. But you’ve gotta actually listen for them because he says them so casually and with such a straight face, they can fly right over your head. Uhh, he doesn’t seem it, but he’s actually very nice.”

At this, everyone raised a skeptical brow.

“No, I’m serious! When I first joined his squad, he protected me from his former comrades at a time when everyone was still wary of me. Hange and I were doing some experiments and couldn’t figure out why I wasn’t shifting, so we decided to call it a day. Next thing you now, I’m shifting in the middle of supper. I had no idea what was going on and I tried to tell everyone as much. Only the captain believed me, standing between me and them. I was so scared, I hadn’t even realized they were planning to attack me. After that, Hange predicted there must be a limited number of times I can shift within a particular time period.”

“So, he was protecting you…”

Everyone looked with surprise toward the place where Mikasa rested. She was thinking back to when she’d accused the captain of being careless and blamed him for Eren’s kidnapping. The other’s mistook her realization as a question.

“Yeah, I don’t know if it was because of his orders, but the captain’s always had my back! Though, I’d rather he not kicked my teeth out, that one time.” He added as an afterthought.

“So, you’re saying there’s nothing to worry about?” Connie asked, a bit perplexed at Eren’s point.

The hazel-eyed boy placed a hand under his chin in a pondering manner. “Well, the captain does have an anal obsession with cleanliness. It’s not something I’d question him on, either. But other than that, I don’t think there’s anything you don’t already know.”

Connie stared at him blankly. “That’s the best dirt you’ve got on him?”

“Connie!” Armin scolded.

“No, baldy’s right,” Connie objected at Jean’s nickname for him, but remained silent otherwise. “Are you sure there’s nothing else you observed while you were with the captain?”

Eren’s eyes narrowed at Jean’s pervy smirk. “What are you implying?”

“I’m just saying, the captain has bigger secrets than being a neat freak. And I feel like you’re holding out on everyone.”

Sasha gasped loudly and snatched Eren’s arm in a deathly grip. “Eren, you didn’t!”

“Ouch! Sasha! And to whatever you’re thinking - no!” The accused boy screamed. “Jean what the hell are you talking about?”

Jean’s smirk dropped at the bewildered expression on the other teen’s face and felt as if a million pounds of pressure had fallen onto his shoulders. He cringed at his false assumption and felt hot around the ears. Peeking in the hall to make sure no one was making rounds, Jean shut the door to the small quarters and lowered his voice.

“Okay, so I guess Eren doesn’t have all the dirt on captain. But what I tell you all cannot leave this room, understand?” He pleaded.

They all nodded, a bit apprehensive about Jean’s secret.

“The captain…” Jean suddenly remembered Erwin’s icy stare and the promise of something unpleasant, should rumors of their relationship get back to him.

“The captain, what?” Eren asked impatiently, arms crossed in disbelief.

Jean glanced at everyone’s faces, looks of expectation, skepticism, and intrigue reflected in their expressions.

“...is short.”

They all groaned in exasperation and disapproval, releasing the breath they’d been holding.

“That was the worst joke in history, Kirschtein.” Connie criticized.

Eren flipped him off, for good measure. “Next time, leave me out of it.”

Jean made a face at him and rolled his eyes, masking his relief at their acceptance of his response. He avoided looking around at everyone’s reactions again, instead slouching in his chair indifferently.

Their conversation that night stayed on the light side for as long as they could, before they couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room any longer. Tears were shed and the atmosphere became tense as they shared their grievances with one another. That night provided the 104th a therapy much-needed after the shocking events of less than ten days prior.

As the night dragged on, they realized they should probably rest up for the upcoming trip in the morning.

 

*Hideout Outside of Trost District*

 

An exhale passed through Levi’s lips, as he curled his torso into his thighs. The heels of his interlocked feet dug into his buttocks with the motion, relaxing as he returned to his resting position. He repeated the motions, gritting his teeth through the burn that had begun to develop. Hange’s recount of Pastor Nick’s unfortunate end was still fresh in his mind.

After all these years, nothing’s changed, Levi thought to himself. The filthy rich and privileged are still the fucking greedy cowards that locked away a whole civilization beneath their feets just to protect themselves. A boiling rage threatened to leap from Levi’s throat, so instead, he balled his hands into painfully tight fists on either side of his head. He thought back to his time in the underground. His mother, one of the many denied emergency care because of a lack of funds. His many comrades who gave their lives, only to be doubted by the same people they vowed to protect.

If Levi was asked about it, he’d not hesitate in expressing his loathe for living within the walls. Going on expeditions with the survey corp provided him a freedom he’d only believed could be experienced in dreams. If the “noblemen of the capital” were to ever get their hands on Eren, there was no doubt in Levi’s mind they’d find a way to terminate the corp. And there was no way in hell he’d let those heartless bastards take that away.

When his body uncurled this time, he became a bit lightheaded and a dull throbbing began to settle at the crown of his head. His abs were stretched to their fullest in the position he currently rested in and were terribly sore. I should’ve been paying attention to how long I was up here.

A small knock interrupted his thoughts and, as he wasn’t in a position to answer the door, he simply replied, “Come in.”

Jean slid the door open to reveal a peculiar sight. The captain was shirtless, hanging upside down on one of the thin beams going across the ceiling. His face was red and his body was dripping with sweat. He found his eyes drawn to the taut muscle of the older man’s abdomen and took notice of the heavy rise and fall of the other’s chest.

Levi grasped onto the beam with both hands and allowed his legs to tumble over his head. When his arms could no longer rotate as much as his body, he let go and landed on his feet with a resounding thud. A sharp pain shot up his leg from his healing ankle and he stumbled into the bed on his left.

Jean startled and stepped up to the man, warily. “A-are you alright?”

Levi waved him away as he gingerly rolled his sore ankle. “It’s fine. If I don’t use it, it’ll never build up strength.”

The statement brought Jean’s mind back to Mikasa’s stubbornness about her bruised ribs and he wanted to scoff at the irony. The two strongest in humanity also being the two most stubborn in humanity. Nonetheless, Mikasa at least let Sasha look at her dressings. Who was the captain allowing to examine his ankle?

He saw his superior grimace as he sat in an awkward position trying to remove his boot. Levi’s abs were screaming at him to stop exerting those muscles, but he knew his ankle needed to breathe.

Jean decided to swallow his hesitancy and step in. “Please, captain, at least let me…”

Levi lost his balance and fell back on his hands to catch himself, as the younger man hiked his leg up. Jean ignored the incredulous stare sent his way and worked on sliding the captain’s leg from his boot. The wrappings around the ankle were damp and slightly dishevelled from the friction caused by removing the boot. The ankle, itself, was slightly swollen and a bit red at the lateral junction where the tendons were obviously healing. Jean remembered being told to always elevate a swollen extremity, so without a second thought he pulled one of the pillows from a nearby bed and sat it in his lap for more altitude.

Apparently noticing the intimate posture of their positioning, Jean hurriedly pulled his hands away, clasping them together. He gave his squad leader a nervous glance and licked his lips. “So, this is where you disappeared off to.”

Levi raised an eyebrow and wriggled his toes a bit. “I don’t like to breaking my training regimine for too long. I trust my comrades are capable enough to keep a lookout for the few minutes I’m away. What are you doing back in the cabins so soon?”

For some reason Jean’s fingers were itching to hold the captain’s tiny feet in his grasp, however he resisted that urge like a plague. “I was relieved of lookout duty for a little while, so I decided to come get a nap in. I’m back on night duty tonight.”

“Hm..”

Levi could feel exhaustion settling in his bones, but he was still wound up from his thoughts before the teen decided to interrupt his session. He clenched his jaw and examined the teen before him. The boy appeared to be too afraid to make any sudden movements and was being especially cautious of his ankle, he noticed. So Levi allowed himself to relax back into the mattress, resting an arm over his eyes. Maybe a nap was a good idea.

Jean sat stiffly at the other end of the bed, his squad leader’s foot still propped in his lap. He really was tired and had scarfed down his lunch so he’d have more time to rest. The captain didn’t seem to mind his presence and appeared to be going to sleep himself. Do I move or do I stay and try to sleep like this, Jean fret. Levi hadn’t said a word to him and he was becoming more anxious about the non-situation.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep in such an uncomfortable position, Jean palmed Levi’s foot and lifted it gently from the pillow. He saw the other’s mouth twitch, but there was no other response as he set it back onto the soft prop. Jean walked over to one of the spare beds in the cabin and peeped at the captain to assure he was sleeping. After observing the prone form of his captain for longer than he’d willingly admit, Jean removed his own gear and slid beneath cool sheets. He sighed as all the tension in his body seemed to fade away and the hands of slumber enveloped his consciousness.

 

By the time he awoke, other soldiers had filed into the cabin and the captain was nowhere in sight. Jean wasn’t really surprised, as he didn’t take Levi for a napping person. But he did wonder how long he’d slept. The sun’s rays were almost nonexistent and the dark hues of the night had taken over the skies. He fastened his harness and slid on his boots, as he prepared for the upcoming night watch.

Armin was to be his partner for the night, as he’d done solo watch the previous night. The platforms were stationed along the perimeter of their campsite, some closer to the sleeping quarters than others. That night, Jean and Armin were stationed at the farthest post.

“You slept for a long time.” Armin stated, as a matter-of-fact.

“Yeah,” Jean scruffed his hair up a bit, just realizing he probably had awful bedhead. “I’m surprised no one woke me up.”

“Captain Levi told us not to.”

Jean’s eyes widened in surprise. “He did?”

Armin rested against his rifle and looked at him. “Connie and I came to wake you, like you asked, but the captain said not to bother you. I figured you must’ve been sick or something.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jean shook his head. “No, I was just tired, is all.”

The wind picked up a bit, causing the two teens to crouch into a sitting position to preserve heat.

“I never knew what to make of the cold-faced man that used to trot through town with the wings of freedom at his tail. He seemed unapproachable and condescending. Then I saw humanity’s strongest in action, as he sliced down the titan ready to devour me and my two closest friends. In court, he appeared as the negotiator, leaving no room for middle ground.”

An astounded tone had overtaken Armin’s speech and there was a wonderful gleam in his eyes. “Now that I’m interacting with him more and more, I find that he is exceptionally tactful and as wise as he is strong. How can one man have so many auspicious attributes?” The light in his eyes dimmed, as his countenance sombered out. “What has he experienced to make him that way?”

The two remained silent as they pondered over those thoughts. Jean didn’t really have a strong opinion on their captain. He begrudgingly respected the man for his undisputed authority. What he lacked in stature, he made up for in brute strength, confidence, and skill. He couldn’t refute any of the characteristics Armin had just disclosed about their captain, and yet he’d never thought of there ever being a captain without those traits. Was there a Levi before the corp, or has he always been this way?


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. This is the first of my stories to be updated in a while, so you guys should feel special lol I'm sorry. There's really no excuse. I would open my stories and feel no urge to write, so I just didn't. Hope you enjoy this angsty (?) chapter.

“I didn’t sign up for this shit!” Jean cursed at the table beneath his fists.

The raw, almost inhuman sounds of torture and brutal manhandling rang eerily from the cellar. The distraction of conversation had died ten minutes ago and they were left with the sounds of agony as background noise. Squad leader Hange had asked them to remain at the top of the steps in case they needed a hand. They all hoped otherwise.

“Yeah, but you can’t do anything about it, now.” Connie mumbled, partially covering his ears with his sleeved arms.

Once again, the silence returned because, honestly, there was nothing he could say in reply. They were trapped in a situation far bigger than they had originally thought - and Titans were a huge deal! However, when you add crooked humans into the mix, things tend to become even more complicated.

Hange, Levi, and Moblit emerged from the chamber forty minutes later with straight, yet somehow grim expressions. They had left their torture devices and any evidence of their recent abuse in the cellar with their prisoners.

Hange pushed her goggles back from her face and sighed, exhaustedly. “We may need to use other tactics. These guys are loyal to a fault.”

Levi barely remained in the room long enough for her to finish her announcement, as he was already headed for the lodging area. No one wanted to ask which tactics didn’t work because the audible imagery was honestly enough, so they all stood stiffly from their places and prepared to retire for the night.

 

The water from the nearby stream was freezing against Levi’s legs, the crisp nighttime breeze doing nothing to help, in the slightest. He angrily scrubbed the filth and grime that stuck to his skin and beneath his fingernails. It wasn’t that he hated having to torture the guy - hell, he’d have wrung every last breath out of him, if that wouldn’t backfire on him. It’s just, the aftermath of it all made it almost not worth the trouble.

Not to mention, the git didn’t even release the information, Levi griped. I swear if he doesn’t fess up in the morning, I’m going to…

He heard the rustling of footsteps and paused in his leisure. He may have been totally naked with a bar of soap on hand, but it didn’t mean he was defenseless. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark underbrush a good ways away and spotted a familiar head of scruffy hair. The carrot-top didn’t seem to have noticed the captain sitting downstream of him and was simply staring up at the stars.

Levi remained aware of his presence as he went back to his task. He’d just finished lathering his body up and still needed to clean his most private area. Damn, and I was hoping to get in a quick wank. Resigning himself to another night of celibacy, Levi leaned over to begin rinsing himself off.

...Hmm, the water’s warm all of a sudden…

 

Jean couldn’t get to sleep and was annoyed with himself for it. He fought giant monsters on a regular, he watched his own comrades be torn apart in front of him, and this is what keeps him up at night. Albeit, he wasn’t as exhausted as he usually is when it comes time for him to catch some shuteye, but it still bothered him. Why did he care so much about those men in the cellar? They had murdered a poor innocent pastor.

But they were also just following orders, a traitorous thought crept into Jean’s mind. Just like you were tonight, as you sat back and listened to them be torn apart piece by piece.

He shook his head viciously at the disturbing thought of what may or may not have occurred in that basement and decided he should get some fresh air.

He didn’t bother with shoes, as he slipped out of the cabin and headed for the stream just down the hill. The shadows and natural canopy of the trees made it a great place to view the night sky. Although the moon wasn’t full, it still made for a pretty sight. He dragged his feet a bit as he made it into the clearing and stood with his head craned back, eyes closed in a moment of tranquility. If only life was truly this peaceful, he dreamed.

A sudden stirring in his loins made him snap out of it and glance toward the stream. It wouldn’t hurt to take a leak, the boy thought. Sliding his member out of his pants, the teen released a small sigh of relief.

DOOM!

Jean’s head rebounded off the object with a hard snap and he grimaced against the sudden onset of pain. He’d turned in his haste to soothe the place of impact that he forgot he was still urinating, sprinkling his hand and foot with it.

“Auugh! Shit! Who the hell,” His eyes scanned the area around him for the first time and caught sight of a naked, extremely livid Captain Levi marching toward him.

The teen barely had time to react before a fistful of his shirt was in the smaller man’s grasp.

“Are you a fucking moron?” Levi growled in a low tone.

Jean was even more terrified that the other wasn’t raising his voice at him. Then again, he probably didn’t want to draw any attention to his already vulnerable position.

He attempted to stammer out an apology. “I-I didn’t see you there! I just thought-”

“You piece of shit! I just cleaned myself up!” The captain pulled the other off-balance and kicked his feet from beneath him.

Jean’s teeth clamped together painfully as his chin connected with the ground. He felt a heavy weight against back and thought captain was going to stomp him into dust, for a minute. In his desperation, he blurted out the first reply that came to mind.

“I can help you clean up again, if you’d like?”

Realizing how awful a bargaining chip that was, Jean braced himself for the beatdown of a lifetime.

Levi glared down at his subordinate, fuming in humiliation, yet also pondering over the solution recently offered up. It would serve to teach the kid respect.

“Get up.” He ordered, removing his foot.

Jean scrambled to his knees and watched the older man walk back to his belongings by the stream. He figured the other wanted to be followed, so walked behind him at a safe distance.

The captain plopped onto the hard ground, once more, and sat with is legs sprawled haphazardly. “Well, you said you’d help me, didn’t you? You can’t do anything from ten feet away.”

The situation grew more awkward as Jean realized the captain was serious. Kneeling down next to the stream, Jean grabbed the bar of soap and began washing his hands first. He knew Levi was probably watching him like a hawk, but he couldn’t help peeking at the other’s physique. The captain wasn’t the least bit shy about his body and did nothing to hide the flaccid member laying against his leg. It twitched slightly as if Levi noticed the glance, and Jean’s gaze flickered to its owner’s face.

A weird atmosphere hung between them and Jean was reminded of the stair incident. Knowing the captain only had so much patience, Jean scooped two handfuls of water into his hands and allowed it to spill up the other’s soapy legs. Taking the bar in hand, Jean glided the soap over the elder’s calves, between muscular thighs, over slender hips. The task forced him to position himself partially hovering over his captain’s body. His other hand followed the path of the soap bar, rubbing in some of the soap in an attempt to get to those spots a clunky object couldn’t.

Jean scooted closer to the captain, as he made his way to his torso - straddling one of Levi’s legs, but being careful not to sit on him. At this point, Levi had closed his eyes and was seemingly more relaxed. When the younger man reached around Levi’s back, he wondered if he should have maybe stood up and went behind to scrub the other’s back. The captain didn’t flinch and instantaneously arched into Jean’s, somewhat, embrace. Jean lost his balance at the change in position and fell against the other’s shoulder. Levi grabbed ahold of his arm to catch him and held him steady, as he got into a sturdier pose.

The soap had fallen out of Jean’s hands in the commotion, but Jean figured he had enough on his hands to keep going. The captain tilted his head back as Jean ran his hands around his neck and over his chest. The teen couldn’t help the amused smirk that formed just thinking about the various ways Levi would have his ass if he even joked about strangling him. He schooled his expression before the other opened his eyes again and ducked his head as his hands travelled lower.

He’d yet to encounter the other’s manhood and wondered if the captain really expected him to clean that, too. His hands slowed in their - not caress, Jean - smooth motions and his fingertips traced across the skin where the leg met the pelvis. He froze as a violent shiver ran through Levi’s entire being. He’d tried not to sit on the other, but his butt had ended up resting atop the captain’s thigh. So he definitely felt it, even as subtle and quick as it’d been.

Jean didn’t dare look at the other’s face, in that moment, too entranced with the sudden interest of another. He reached behind the other to find the soap again and attempted to ignore the twitching appendage next to his knee.

He went to wet the soap some more, when Levi finally decided to break the silence.  
“That’s good enough. I can finish the rest.”

Jean didn’t sit the soap down, though, still rolling the bar between his hands. “No, it’s fine; I’ll do the rinsing, too.”

Levi had closed his legs and crossed them at the ankles. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t touch me anywhere unnecessary.”

Jean felt a bit affronted, unsure if he should be offended or relieved by that prospect. “Well, you sure waited until I’d washed - hell - your whole body before bringing that up.”

“You know what the hell I mean; don’t play dumb!”

He noticed Levi’s hands had balled into fists at his side, but he couldn’t tame his fiery temper once it flared up. “Yeah, so what? We’re both guys. What’s the big deal?”

Shit! Was this kid calling him a prude?

Jean’s eyes widened as Levi spread his legs opened in a wonderfully compromising position, baring all for his own private viewing. He sat in shock for a moment at the abrupt switch, but caught the challenging glare of the older man. He dipped the bar of soap one last time before crawling between the other’s legs.

Levi was watching every move intently this time, expression nonchalant and haughty, as if he knew Jean wouldn’t even dare. For some reason, Jean wanted to wipe that facade off the captain’s face and prove him wrong. So he let the soap drop from his grasp and took a handful of dick and balls in each hand, causing Levi to gasp at the unexpected boldness. Jean tried to make himself believe he was lathering the other up, when in reality he was clearly fondling the captain’s package down there.

He saw Levi attempting to pretend this was still just a simple wash, his jaw clenched and gaze stubbornly focused on Jean’s. The younger man couldn’t have that, so he cupped both of the captain’s testicles in his hand and ran his middle finger up the sensitive skin of the other’s perineum. Levi’s leg straightened out in a knee-jerking motion. Almost simultaneously, he gripped Jean’s wrist and shoved him onto his butt.

Jean was about to playfully taunt him, slightly irritated at the rough rejection, but paused when he took in the other’s appearance. Levi’s breathing was way too fast and he stood with mildly noticeable difficulty. His cloak was hiding his body from Jean’s gaze and he had turned his back so that the younger man couldn’t see his face. But it was too late. Jean knew panic when he saw it; it’s become a default emotion for the past three years. And that’s what the captain was experiencing.

He watched the other scurry away, leaving behind his clothes and toiletries. Leaving Jean to feel like total and utter shit.

Although, all of those things were the least of Levi’s worries. Calm down, calm down, calm down! What the fuck did you think he was going to do, Levi? You basically gave him an open invitation, he reprimanded himself. The kid was probably just curious; he’s at that age where kids get interested in that kind of stuff, right? Levi sighed in frustration, pulling the cloak tighter around himself. Who are you kidding? Erwin’s probably fighting tooth and nail for us in the capital city and I’m here getting jerked off by a horny teen, looking to experiment.

His chest felt as if it was caving from guilt and shame at the thought of Erwin. He knew if he found out Erwin were having any type of relations with another person he’d rip the commander’s dick off. He really shouldn’t have encouraged the boy. Levi wished he could kick his own ass, but the immediate position of the corps was more important than his self-loathe, at that moment. 

He decided to get himself together and stop entertaining all of his thoughts. They had a mission to accomplish. The captain had gotten his breathing back under control and finally paid attention to his surroundings. He knew where he was headed, but he hadn’t fully comprehended his state of dress. The cadets on watch would notice his lack of shoes and lessened load; he needed to go back for his stuff.

Steeling himself and squaring his shoulders, confidently, Levi made his way back to the clearing. Jean was still there, having enough decency to look forlorn and apologetic. He stood at Levi’s return with the captain’s neatly folded clothes in his arms.

“Here, you forgot these.” He informed, extending them toward the smaller man.

“I still have to rinse off.” Levi noted, coldly. “Just leave them and head back.”

“Captain Levi, I’m s-”

“I said get the fuck out of here!”

The panic was nowhere to be found and a murderous glint had replaced it. Jean knew better than to challenge that look, so he took his leave with begrudging acceptance.

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know in the comments why you guys think Levi is panicking. I'm thinking to keep it ambiguous, but I'm curious what you all imagine the problem to be.


End file.
